


Dedicatoria 1 a M.C.

by T_Helen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Misha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Helen/pseuds/T_Helen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando encontré este dicho: "Un viejo proverbio dice:  Si te gusta alguien por su físico... no es amor, es deseo.  Si te gusta por su inteligencia... no es amor, es admiración.  Si te gusta por su riqueza... no es amor, es interés.  Pero si no sabes por qué te gusta... entonces, eso sí... ÉSO es AMOR." enseguida pensé en MISHA, en lo peculiar que es y cómo, incluso cuando se burla de fangirls como nosotras, es imposible estar enfadada con él ni 3 segundos.<br/>Así que me dije: ¡Hay que hacer algo con ésto y las 'tropecientas' fotos que hay de él por ahí!  :DDD<br/>[Por cierto, que casi se me olvida... DISCLAIMER ó Exención de Responsabilidad: No está prevista ninguna infracción de derechos de autor por las fotos utilizadas. No soy propietaria de las mismas. Todos los originales pertenecen a sus respectiv@s dueñ@s; y sólo se han utilizado para hacer un FanArt sin ánimo de lucro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicatoria 1 a M.C.

¡Mi Primer FanArt!

Dedicado a Misha Collins ... mi "muso"...  <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Y lo que me ha costado subirla aquí... ¡por todos los Santos!  
> ¡Uuuff! ;-P


End file.
